1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for mounting a semiconductor device or an electronic component, which comprises dicing a semiconductor wafer into semiconductor devices (semiconductor chips) or cutting electronic components attached in a row on a unit basis, picking up the diced semiconductor devices or the cut electronic components, and then mounting them on a mounting board such as a circuit board constructing an IC card or the like; a separating system for the semiconductor device or the electronic component; and an IC card fabricating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, conventional techniques JP-A-6-295930 (hereinafter referred to as a known example 1) and JP-A-6-97214 (hereinafter referred to as a known example 2) for dicing a semiconductor wafer in a state where it is bonded to an adhesive sheet into semiconductor devices (semiconductor chips) and picking up the diced semiconductor devices while peeling them from the adhesive sheet are known.
The known example 1 describes a technique such that the back face of an adhesive sheet from which semiconductor chips to be peeled are bonded is rubbed by sliding pins, thereby weakening the adhesive strength to the semiconductor chips. The semiconductor chips are uniformly lifted by raising pushing pins provided around the sliding pins together with the sliding pins, thereby peeling off the semiconductor chips having the weakened adhesive strength from the adhesive sheet.
The known example 2 describes a technique such that an adhesive sheet to which a number of pellets are adhered is fixedly held with the side of the pellets facing downward, a ball shaped lower end of a needle unit forms a face pressing the adhesive sheet and needles each having a sharp tip are protruded downward from the needle unit. Consequently, the pellets are peeled from the adhesive sheet and are adsorbed by a collet positioned below.
A conventional technique disclosed in JP-A-1-264236 (hereinafter referred to as a known example 3) for dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to an adhesive sheet into semiconductor devices (semiconductor chips) is also known. The known example 3 describes a wafer breaking technique for cutting and separating semiconductor devices in a wafer state into separate devices by pressing a roller having an expanded central part against the back face of an adhesive sheet adhered to a frame ring by which a semi-full cut wafer is fixed and moving the roller.
A semiconductor chip to be mounted on an IC card or the like, for example, is requested to be thinner from the necessity of reducing the thickness of a product such as an IC card. Consequently, when a product such as an IC card is fabricated by mounting a thin semiconductor chip on a circuit board (mounting board) constructing a product such as an IC card, it is necessary to execute it without damaging or cracking the thin semiconductor chip.
According to the known example 1, however, since the semiconductor chip is peeled from the adhesive sheet by lifting the pushing pins provided around the sliding pins together with the sliding pins so as to uniformly lift the semiconductor chip, the separated area is small for the adhesive face of the semiconductor chip. In case of employing a thin semiconductor chip, the possibility that the thin semiconductor chip cannot be separated but is cracked or damaged is high.
According to the known example 2 as well, the pellets are peeled from the adhesive sheet by downwardly protruding the needle having the sharp tip. Consequently, in case of the thin semiconductor chip, the possibility that it cannot be separated but is cracked or damaged is high.
The known example 3 relates to the wafer breaking technique for separating the semiconductor devices in a wafer state into devices.
As mentioned above, all of the known examples have not considered with respect to a point such that a thin semiconductor wafer adhered to an adhesive sheet is diced into a group of thin semiconductor devices (semiconductor chips) and the group of thin semiconductor devices in a row is peeled from the adhesive sheet and separated from the adhesive sheet by a vacuum collet at high speed without damaging or cracking the semiconductor device.
It is an object of the invention to solve the above problems and to provide a semiconductor device mounting method and a system for fabricating high-quality products by dicing a thin semiconductor wafer in a state where it is adhered to an adhesive sheet into thin semiconductor devices (semiconductor chips), peeling the group of diced thin semiconductor devices from the adhesive sheet at high speed without damaging or cracking the semiconductor devices, and conveying the group of peeled semiconductor devices in order to mount on the mounting board.
It is another object of the invention to provide a semiconductor device separating system for dicing a thin semiconductor wafer in a state where it is adhered to an adhesive sheet into thin semiconductor devices (semiconductor chips), peeling the group of the diced thin semiconductor devices in a row from the adhesive sheet at high speed without damaging or cracking the semiconductor devices, and separating them by a vacuum collet.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electronic component mounting method and system as well as a separating system for fabricating high-quality products by cutting electronic components in a row adhered to an adhesive sheet on a unit basis, peeling the group of the electronic components from the adhesive sheet at high speed without damaging or cracking the electronic components, conveying the group of peeled electronic components in serial order, and mounting them to the mounting board.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an IC card fabricating method for fabricating high-quality thin IC cards efficiently at low cost.
According to the invention, in order to achieve the object, there is provided a semiconductor device mounting system comprising: separating means for peeling off a group of semiconductor devices for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to an adhesive sheet from the adhesive sheet; conveying means for conveying the group of semiconductor devices peeled from the adhesive sheet by the separating means in serial order to a mounting position; and mounting means for relatively positioning an electrode formed in the semiconductor device conveyed by the conveying means and an electrode formed on the mounting board and mounting the semiconductor device onto the mounting board.
According to the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device mounting system comprising: separating means for peeling a group of semiconductor devices in a row for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to an adhesive sheet from the adhesive sheet in such a manner that a member having a tip in a projecting shape (including a ball shape) or a curved shape is pushed up against the back face of the adhesive sheet to thereby apply tension to the adhesive sheet and the member is moved from one end of the adhesive sheet to the other end; conveying means for conveying the group of semiconductor devices peeled from the adhesive sheet by the separating means in serial order to a desired mounting position one by one; and mounting means for relatively positioning an electrode formed in the semiconductor device conveyed by the conveying means and an electrode formed on the mounting board and mounting the semiconductor device onto the mounting board.
According to the invention, the separating means in the semiconductor device mounting system is characterized in that a pressing force of the member applied to the back face of the adhesive sheet or a press displacement is controlled. According to the invention, the separating means in the semiconductor device mounting system is characterized in that a pressing force of the member to the back face of the adhesive sheet or a press displacement is controlled so that the semiconductor devices are peeled from the adhesive sheet without being cracked. The separating means in the semiconductor device mounting system is characterized in that a pressing force of the member to the back face of the adhesive sheet or a press displacement is controlled in accordance with the position of the member in the back face of the adhesive sheet.
According to the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device mounting system comprising: separating means for peeling an adhesive sheet from a group of semiconductor devices in a row among semiconductor devices for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to the adhesive sheet by clamping an end of the adhesive sheet and pulling the adhesive sheet at least in the direction along the face of the adhesive sheet in a state where the group of semiconductor devices is held by a chuck; conveying means for conveying the group of semiconductor devices peeled from the adhesive sheet by the separating means in serial order to a mounting position; and mounting means for relatively positioning an electrode formed in the semiconductor device conveyed by the conveying means and an electrode formed on the mounting board and mounting the semiconductor device onto the mounting board.
According to the invention, there is also provided a system of mounting semiconductor device comprising: separating means for peeling an adhesive sheet from a group of the semiconductor devices in a row for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to the adhesive sheet by clamping an end of the adhesive sheet and pulling the adhesive sheet at least in the direction along the face of the adhesive sheet while the adhesive sheet is forming a bending shape in a state where the group of semiconductor devices is held by a chuck; conveying means for conveying the group of semiconductor devices peeled from the adhesive sheet by the separating means in serial order to a mounting position; and mounting means for relatively positioning an electrode formed in the semiconductor device conveyed by the conveying means and an electrode formed on the mounting board and mounting the semiconductor device onto the mounting board.
According to the invention, separating means in the semiconductor device mounting system is characterized in that a forming mechanism for forming a bending shape of the adhesive sheet peeled from the semiconductor devices in a linear shape part moves in accordance with the movement of the peeled linear shaped part when the adhesive sheet is peeled by being pulled. The above forming mechanism is characterized in comprising a wedge-shaped jig located in the bending part of the adhesive sheet. The forming mechanism is also characterized in comprising a member pressing the bending part of the adhesive sheet.
According to the invention, the separating means is characterized in that a periphery of the adhesive sheet is fixed to that of the chuck. According to the invention, the separating means is characterized in that the direction of pulling the adhesive sheet is the same to that of arranging semiconductor device on the face of the adhesive sheet. According to the invention, the separating means is characterized in that the direction of pulling the adhesive sheet tilts against the direction of semiconductor devices on the face of the adhesive sheet.
According to the invention, the semiconductor device mounting system is characterized in that the plurality of separating means is disposed so that a face of an object turns sidelong.
According to the invention, there is also provided a method of mounting a semiconductor device comprising: a separating step of peeling off a group of semiconductor devices in a row for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to an adhesive sheet from the adhesive sheet; a conveying step of conveying the group of semiconductor devices peeled from the adhesive sheet by the separating means in serial order to a mounting position; and a mounting step of relatively positioning an electrode formed in the semiconductor device conveyed in the conveying step and an electrode formed on a mounting board and mounting the semiconductor device onto the mounting board.
According to the invention, there is also provided a method of mounting a semiconductor device comprising: a separating step of peeling off a group of semiconductor devices in a row among semiconductor devices for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to an adhesive sheet from the adhesive sheet in such a manner that a member having a tip in a projecting shape or a curved shape is pushed up against the back face of the adhesive sheet thereby to give tension to the adhesive sheet and the member is moved from one end of the adhesive sheet to the other end; a conveying step of conveying the group of semiconductor devices peeled from the adhesive sheet in the separating step in serial order to a mounting position; and a mounting step of relatively positioning an electrode formed in the semiconductor device conveyed in the conveying step and an electrode formed on a mounting board and mounting the semiconductor device onto the mounting board.
According to the invention, there is also provided a semiconductor device mounting method comprising: a separating step of peeling off an adhesive sheet from a group of semiconductor devices in a row for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to the adhesive sheet by clamping an end of the adhesive sheet and pulling the adhesive sheet at least in the direction along the face of the adhesive sheet in a state where the group of semiconductor devices are held by a chuck; a conveying step of conveying the group of semiconductor devices peeled from the adhesive sheet in the separating step in serial order to a mounting position; and a mounting step of relatively positioning an electrode formed in the semiconductor device conveyed in the conveying step and an electrode formed on the mounting board and mounting the semiconductor device onto the mounting board.
According to the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device mounting method comprising: a separating step of peeling an adhesive sheet from a group of semiconductor devices in a row among semiconductor devices as an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to the adhesive sheet by clamping an end of the adhesive sheet and by pulling the adhesive sheet at least in the direction along the face of the adhesive sheet in a state where the group of semiconductor devices are held by a chuck; a conveying step of conveying the group of semiconductor devices peeled from the adhesive sheet in the separating step in serial order in a desired unit to a mounting position on a semiconductor device unit basis; and a mounting step of relatively positioning an electrode formed in the semiconductor device conveyed in the conveying step and an electrode formed on a mounting board and mounting the semiconductor device onto the mounting board.
According to the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device mounting method comprising: a separating step for peeling an adhesive sheet from a group of semiconductor devices in a row for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to the adhesive sheet by clamping an end of the adhesive sheet and pulling the adhesive sheet at least in the direction along the face of the adhesive sheet while forming the bending shape of the adhesive sheet in a state where the group of semiconductor devices is held by a chuck; a conveying step for conveying the group of semiconductor devices peeled from the adhesive sheet in the separating step in serial order to a mounting position; and a mounting step for relatively positioning an electrode formed in the semiconductor device conveyed in the conveying step and an electrode formed on the mounting board and mounting the semiconductor device onto the mounting board.
A semiconductor device separating system for peeling a group of semiconductor devices in a row among semiconductor devices for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to the adhesive sheet from the adhesive sheet in such a manner that a member having a tip in a projecting or curved shape is pushed up against the back face of the adhesive sheet to thereby apply tension to the adhesive sheet and the member is moved from one end to the other end of the adhesive sheet.
According to the invention, there is also provided a semiconductor device separating system for peeling an adhesive sheet from a group of semiconductor devices in a row among semiconductor devices for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to the adhesive sheet by clamping an end of the adhesive sheet and pulling the adhesive sheet at least in the direction along the face of the adhesive sheet in a state where the group of semiconductor devices is held by a chuck.
According to the invention, the semiconductor device separating system is characterized in that a forming mechanism for forming a bending shape of the adhesive sheet peeled from the semiconductor devices in a linear shape part moves in accordance with the movement of the above mentioned peeled linear shape part when the adhesive sheet is peeled by being pulled.
The above mentioned forming device is characterized in comprising a wedge-shaped tool located in the bending part of the adhesive sheet. The forming device is also characterized in comprising a member pressing the bending part of the adhesive sheet. And according to the invention, it is characterized in that a periphery of the above mentioned adhesive sheet is fixed to that of the chuck. According to the invention, it is characterized in that the direction of pulling the adhesive sheet is the same to that of arranging semiconductor devices on the face of the adhesive sheet. According to the invention, it is characterized in that the direction of pulling the adhesive sheet tilts against the direction of semiconductor devices on the face of the adhesive sheet. And according to the invention, the chuck face holding the group of semiconductor devices is characterized in being coated with a fluorine resin film.
According to the invention, the method and system for mounting semiconductor device and the separating system are characterized in that instead of the semiconductor wafer, electronic components like chip-size packages are attached in row with boards or tapes.
And, according to the invention, there is provided an IC card fabricating method comprising: a step for forming conductor patterns on a single side of a film; a mounting step for peeling the group of the semiconductor devices from the adhesive sheet for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to the adhesive sheet, conveying the group of the peeled semiconductor devices in serial order to the mounting position, and relatively positioning and mounting an access terminal of the conveyed semiconductor devices to the conductor pattern formed in the above conductor pattern forming step, and fixing the conductor devices to the film with a temporary fixing fluid; and a laminating step for heating/pressing and laminating an adhesive cover film on a single side of the film, and connecting an access terminal of the semiconductor devices fixed to the film to the conductor pattern.
According to the invention, the conductor pattern forming step in the IC card fabricating method is characterized in forming a conductor pattern by printing a conductor paste in a desired pattern on the single side of the film and drying the printed conductor paste.
According to the invention, a mounting step in the IC card fabricating method is characterized in peeling the adhesive sheet from the group of semiconductor devices for the object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to the adhesive sheet, by clamping an end of the adhesive sheet and pulling the adhesive sheet at least in the direction along the face of the adhesive sheet in a state where the group of the semiconductor devices is held by a chuck, conveying the group of peeled semiconductor devices in serial order to the mounting position, relatively positioning and mounting an access terminal of the conveyed semiconductor device to the conductor pattern formed in the conductor pattern forming step and fixing the semiconductor device in the film with a temporary fixing fluid.
According to the invention, there is provided an IC card fabricating method comprising: a conductor pattern forming step for forming a conductor pattern on a single side of a film; a mounting step for peeling a group of semiconductor devices from the adhesive sheet for an object obtained by dicing a semiconductor wafer adhered to an adhesive sheet, conveying the group of peeled semiconductor devices in serial order to the mounting position, and relatively positioning and mounting the access terminal of the conveyed semiconductor devices to the conductor pattern formed in the conductor pattern forming step; a laminating step for heating/pressing an adhesive cover film on a single side of the film and connecting the access terminal of the mounted semiconductor device to the conductor pattern.
As mentioned above, by using the constructions, a thin semiconductor wafer which has the thickness of about 0.002 to 0.2 mm and is adhered to an adhesive sheet is diced into thin semiconductor devices (semiconductor chips), the group of diced thin semiconductor devices is peeled from an adhesive sheet at high speed without damaging and cracking the semiconductor devices, separated by a vacuum collet, and mounted on a mounting board (circuit board), thereby enabling a high-quality thin product such as an IC card to be fabricated.
According to the construction above, it is possible to fabricate a high-quality products by cutting electronic components in row adhered to an adhesive sheet on a unit basis, peeling the group of cut electronic components from an adhesive sheet at high speed without damaging and cracking the electronic components, separating them by a vacuum collet, and mounting them as they are on a mounting board (circuit board).
According to the construction above, it is possible to fabricate a high-quality thin IC card efficiently at low cost.